


Day by Day

by Knownobound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knownobound/pseuds/Knownobound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel attempts to make Dean breakfast in bed but things go a bit astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense and I'm so sorry.

Castiel hovers over the counter, coffee scoop in his right hand, trying to get the measure perfectly even. Cass brings the scoop eye level, studies it and gingerly pours it into the filter. He does the same with the second scoop, arranges the grounds into a perfect pile and turns the machine on. This is exactly how Dean taught me, Cass thinks. He stands back to admire his work: the pancakes were burnt on both sides, if not burnt then folded in on themselves to form a fried blob, the bacon still raw except for a few places on the sides, the egg yolks busted and oozing onto the blob of a pancake. He places the plate onto a tray along with silverware and a napkin. Cass heads to the cabinet and takes down Dean’s favorite mug and fills it with black coffee. He pours a few table spoons of sugar into a small dish and places it and the coffee mug on the tray. Cass gently picks up the tray, holds it steady and saunters towards Dean’s room.

He nudges the door open with his foot and flicks the light on with his shoulder.  
“Dean,” Cass says in an excited whisper as he sets on the edge of the bed, tray of food in his lap. Dean lies asleep on his stomach, a pillow covering his face. “Dean,” Cass whispers again, this time shaking Dean’s foot. Dean groans as he slightly lifts the pillow to uncover his eyes.

“Ugh Cass… It’s,” Dean glances at the clock beside his bed, “7:28 in the morning. What do you wa-.” Dean looks down at the tray in Castiel’s lap. He moves the pillow aside to sit up and get a closer look at the atrocity of a breakfast sitting on the tray.

“I made you breakfast. I remembered how you and Sam were talking, and how you said it was the most important meal of the day and I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Cass’s mouth moved like he wanted to keep rambling on but his brain decided he better not. Dean gives Cass the best smile he can while trying to hide his horror.

“Oh. Thanks Cass,” Dean pulls the tray away from Cass and sets it on his own lap. “I see, uh. Pancakes, bacon and uh.. Eggs?” Dean looks up at Cass raising an eyebrow. Cass nods his head eagerly. Dean stares back down at the plate, trying to think of the best way out of the situation. He sees the last item on the tray. “Ah thank god. Coffee,” he sighs as he takes the warm mug into his hands. He raises the mug to his lips but stops before he takes a drink. “How did you make it?” Dean asks, peering up through the coffee’s steam.

“Exactly two scoops of coffee and six cups of water,” Cass says as if reciting a memorized report to the class. “Oh! Here,” Cass hands Dean the bowl of sugar and a teaspoon. Dean laughs at his gesture.

“You really planed this out, huh?” Dean asks. Cass smiles nervously and nods. “Thank you, really. But uh, I think I’ll just stick with coffee right now.”

“I messed up didn’t I?” Cass asks, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

“No, you just haven’t had any practice with really cooking, that’s all. You’ll learn, I’ll even teach you. And you can make me breakfast in bed every day if you want.” Cass laughs at this and takes the tray back from Dean.

“I guess I’ll go dispose of this while you drink your coffee,” Cass leaves Dean’s room carrying the tray with his head ducked between his shoulders. Dean sighs and follows Castiel into the kitchen. He should have expected it but, the kitchen was a disaster. The bag of flour was practically poured onto the counter and floor, Cass sized bare footprints tracking through it. Bacon grease spattered on the stove top. Dirty mixing bowls, their contents dripping, littered the countertops. Standing in the doorway calculating the damage, Dean really notices Cass for the first time. He is wearing the blue plaid pajama pants Dean bought for him after he lost his grace (and after days of denial from Cass that he didn’t need sleep, which ended in Dean finding him curled up on one of the tables using his trench coat as a blanket). The pants were dusted with flour handprints and smudges, as were the shirt. The shirt, which Dean noticed, was not the one that had come in the set with the pants. It was one of Dean’s old work shirts that he had first given Cass when they knew he would need more than one change of clothes. The soft cotton was stained and had a few holes in the seams, which made Cass love it even more. Castiel stands in front of the kitchen sink, rinsing off the plate the attempted breakfast had been on. Dean walks toward him and wraps his arms around Cass’s waist, hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be upset, okay?” Cass grabs Dean’s hand, holding it tightly as dishwater seeps into his shirt.

“I- I just don’t like this,” Castiel sniffs, trying to hold back tears. He hasn’t experience crying yet and he doesn’t want to, especially in front of Dean.

“Oh. Okay,” Dean starts to pull away but Cass grips his hand tighter.

“No. I don’t like being human, Dean. You deal with all these emotions and feelings and I just want my grace back.” It hurt Dean to see Cass like this, on the verge of breaking down.

“Cass, none of us asked for this. If I could do something about it I would,” Dean runs his hands over Cass’s fingers which cause him to wince. Dean looks down at their joined hands. Red puffy blisters rest on Castiel’s fingertips. “Cooking accident?” Cass nods slightly, blinking away tears. Dean softly grabs Cass’s hands, lightly kissing his blistered fingertips. “We’ll get through this. You and me both. Now,” Dean smirks “let’s go get you cleaned up. We’ll just have to take this day by day.”


End file.
